1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-view display system. In particular, the present invention relates to a multiple-view display system with user recognition ability for different users to provide touchevent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multiple-view display system could show different video contents on only one screen for multiple recipients, and more and more automotive sectors are employed this technology. For example, when the driver is using the navigation function, the co-driver is watching a movie at the same time. Further, with the development of non-mechanical control technology, such as touch control technology, the user can touch the screen to provide touchevent and control the multiple-view display system to eliminate extra mechanical switching structure and save the cost. However, adapting the touch control technology in the multiple-view display system may encounter touch judgment confusion. The multiple-view display system only has one touchscreen for two users to operate, and the system cannot determine which user made a touchevent to control the multiple-view touchscreen. Therefore, it is necessary for the multiple-view display system to distinguish which user is operating with the multiple-view touchscreen.
There were known approaches to solve the above mentioned problem. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-186526 and No. 7-103778 disclose an approach that the buttons or menus for each view around the touchscreen in a manner that are non-overlapping. This approach is achieved by restricting the layout and the design, and large area for emplacement is also required. Another approach is the capacitive coupling solution where a touch object is capacitive connected to a signal source where the mutual capacitance is measured against. However, automotive industry is dedicating to reduce the electromagnetic effect in cars so this approach is not suitable. Camera identification to detect the hand movement of the user interacting with the system is not rewarding because of extra costs for the hardware and high failure rates of detecting under different illumination levels.
US 20110310050A1 and WO 2010/036217 A1 disclose an approach for detecting the user via optical sensors, which is independent from outside factors such as different illumination levels. However, such approach needs multiple sensors arranged around the touchscreen to detect which user is currently to provide a touchevent to the system, and is not cost efficient. Therefore, the approach for avoid touch judgment confusion needs further improvement to lower cost and thereby increase the price competitiveness of multiple-view display system in general.